prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Mofurun
|appearances = *Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! *Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!: Kiseki no Henshin! Cure Mofurun! *Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! *Pretty Cure Dream Stars! *Pretty Cure Super Stars! *KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode: Paritto! Omoide no Mille-feuille! (cameo) *Petit ☆ Dream Stars! *HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories *Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Manga (Kamikita Futago) *Live on Stage shows}} is the main mascot for Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. She is a teddy bear who was given to Mirai and gained the ability to speak when she became a Pretty Cure with Riko. She ends her sentences with "~mofu". In the movie, she becomes a Pretty Cure known as . Bio Appearance Moforun is a light brown teddy bear with blue eyes and a white tummy. She has stars on each ear, one purple and the other pink to match her heart-shaped paw pads. She has pink cheeks and a tan muzzle, and a button nose. A fuchsia bow rests on her neck with a jewel compact at the middle. In the movie, she wears a yellow dress with a cherry pattern around the bottom and an orange shawl lined red, with a gold bear head charm hanging from her bow. She has pale blue shoes on, along with a gold crown with a heart pattern around the middle and a tiny topper on each point coming in pink, yellow, and purple. As Cure Mofurun, she becomes a young human girl with very thickly curled auburn hair with a large strand sticking out of each side and fluffy bangs framing her face. Her eyes and bear ears remain the same, and she gains a big magenta bow and a small, chiffon witch hat decorated by a pink band with a bow on the corner and a green bear head hanging from a pearl chain. She wears an orange dress with the scalloped skirt resembling a cape from behind and lined in white. At the middle of the chest are two tiny chiffon bows with an orange dot at the center, and her puffed lace sleeves are yellow. On her white frilly bib is a row of buttons and a ruffled pink bow adorned by a gold decorative piece. Around her waist is a white fluffy trim attached to red suspender straps held by gold bear heads, with a yellow gem between them. Hanging from the back of the trim are chiffon fabric tails with a gold bear head on the tip attached to a pair of bows, one colored purple and the other pink. She also wears a pair of chiffon pumpkin pants, and off-white gloves with a pink or purple heart on the palm and a small bow beneath the fluffy wrist trim, one purple and the other pink. One glove is cut shorter than the other with a gold bear head bracelet circling the upper-arm, while the left arm has stripes of yellow. The orange boots have a gold sole and a fluffy cuff, with a bow of pink or purple on each ankle held by a button. The socks are opposite of the gloves, with the left one shorter than the right, and the right having stripes on it and a fluffy cuff decorated by a pink bear head. A purple bear head is attached to the left leg. In Ruby Style, Mofurun's hair changes into two large, tightly curled twin-tails with red ribbon wrapped around them. Her hat loses its pearl chain and charm, and the bow moves position and gains a white stripe. This outfit consists of a black top with a wavy white line going down the middle, with a red ruffled blouse over it with the middle folded over and lined in white. At the middle is a white bow with the ruby linkle stone, and the sleeve is trim by white fluff. She wears off-white pumpkin pants with a ruffled fuchsia peplum circling them, along with a red uneven cut pleat peplum over it lined in white, with a dark red and white striped bow at the middle of the waist decorated by a gold bear head. Hanging from the front are two dark red straps with gold buckles, while the cape-like tails hanging from the back resemble two large hearts with a white scalloped trim. Her boots keep their shape but turn red with a dark red sole, and on top of the foot is ruffled fabric in pink or purple, decorated by a gold bear head. These are worn with short light red socks lined in white, followed by white socks that have red ribbon wrapped around it and bear heads of pink or purple on the striped ribbon. Her gloves keep their color and hearts on the palm, but are wrist-length with red lining and ribbon. In Sapphire Style, Mofurun's hair becomes one very thick bubbly ponytail with a curl on end and her singular strands sticking out, one facing up and the other down. Her hair gains chains of rainbow pearls, while her hat gains a pair of wings and loses its bow in favor of two light green bear heads on each side of the pink band around the middle. She wears a cropped navy sleeveless top with light green diamond buttons. Over this is a blue scalloped, sleeveless coat with chiffon lining to match the included bell sleeves, with a skinny gold strand around the middle and a gold ring floating around it decorated with a bear head. At the middle of her chest is her bow ornament, but with the sapphire linkle stone, and around her arms is a long, flowing pale blue scarf. Her gloves stay the same but turn pearl blue with a pale blue cuff, while her pale blue shorts gain a scalloped trim on top and grow in length with a light pink gradient so far down. Around her waist is a gold ring matching those on her arms. Her shoes become blue with a flat light blue sole and a bear head on top of the foot in either pink or purple. White leg warmers with a gold cuff on both the top and bottom are included, with a bow on the corner and a single white wing. In Topaz Style, her hair takes the shape of a large spiral reminiscent of a donut. Her hat is plain and changes shape with a pink donut circling it. Her yellow dress has puffy chiffon sleeves with a winged white cuff attached to an orange strap, and on the chest her bow is burnt orange with the topaz linkle stone. Going down the chest is a white frilly apron-like flap with a gold bear head drawn on the bottom and a plain donut ring circling the waist. On the back is a big burnt orange bow, and the dress fabric is tied to give it a puffy balloon-like shape with a large bear head of pink or purple on each side. Her pumpkin pants are brown and covered in green, pale pink, and sky blue sprinkles. She wears her normal gloves but they are now of even length with a donut around the wrist, along with yellow tights that have a single white vertical stripe going own the middle, and a pink or purple swirled candy on each ankle. Her light red shoes are shaped like bear heads with a pale brown sole. In Heartful Style, her hair gains its shape from Ruby Style but with a large pair of fluffy buns on top decorated with yellow, pink, purple, and green bows. Her hat grows in size and gains a pair of wings held by a gold bear head. Her dress turns pale chiffon and the bottom grows in size, while the lining turns pale gold. The bows are replaced by a single gold bear head, and the fluff on her waist loses its suspender straps and gains a pearl yellow wing layer beneath it. Her bib loses its detail, and her sleeves are placed by a pale chiffon winged shawl held by a pair of pearl pink wings adorned by a linkle stone and pale gold ribbon. Her pumpkin pants turn yellow and she has a feathered pale chiffon peplum over them, while the skirt of her dress is now in the shape of a bear head with pale pink paw-like strands hanging from each side, and a large pink floating bear head between the ears. Her gloves remain the same but the bow on top is replaced by a bear head, while the fluff gains a faint yellow tint. White and yellow striped sleeves cover the arms to match her tights, while her boots change into a pair of pale gold shoes with a pale chiffon bear head on the toe and a pink or purple bear head above the gold ring circling the ankle. Fluffy trim resides above the bear head. She gains large off-white wings. Personality Before gaining the ability to speak, Mofurun was a normal teddy bear of great importance to Mirai. Yet Mirai longed to communicate with her dear bear, and when questioned about her sudden ability to talk, Mofurun simply states she had the desire to talk to Mirai as well. Mofurun is a warm-hearted, soft spoken companion who worries about Mirai's well-being. Mofurun has shown to be both curious, wandering off on her own to explore in one episode, and responsible, looking after Ha-chan and helping out Mirai and Riko during their magic classes. While generally in a good mood, Mofurun is also shown to be sad or worried in dire moments. Abilities Before the show began, Mofurun had no known abilities due to being a stuffed bear but when gaining the ability to talk, a good sense for magic is gained as well. Mofurun is somehow able to sense the presence of Linkle Stones, commenting on a 'sweet smell' when detecting them, which in turn alerts the girls. Mofurun also helps transform the girls when the Linkle Stones are inserted into her pink broach that is on her bow. For that, one needs to hold Mofurun's paws. History Coming to life Mofurun was given to Mirai by her grandmother when she was born before the series began. She is just a plush toy bear but gains the ability to move on her own and talk after helping Mirai and Riko transform into Pretty Cure. She mentions that she is excited to be able to speak to Mirai for the first time. Arriving at the Magic School Mofurun travels to the Magic World with Mirai and Riko on a magic train. Riko suddenly wonders how Mofurun is now able to speak and asks how she is able to do so. Mofurun says she just really wanted to talk with Mirai and Riko guesses that must be connected to them becoming Pretty Cure. Riko then treats Mirai and Mofurun to a frozen orange and decides to show them more of her magic by thawing it out but only manages to do so halfway as Mirai and Mofurun mention it's still cold and hard, yet tasty. After finally reaching the Magic School, Kyoto then appears and scolds Riko for leaving the Magic World and bringing a human with her without permission. Riko quickly tells her that she and Mirai became Pretty Cure but she does not believe her and tells her she will be discussing her punishment with the Kouchou. Mirai feels that it's her fault but Riko tells her it's not and admits she is not good at magic and decided to travel to the No Magic World to find the Linkle Stone Emerald to impress her teachers. After reviving confidence from Mofurun and her glowing Linkle Stone Diamond pendant, Mirai decides to talk to the Kouchou herself and tells Riko to stay in the classroom. While Mirai is walking around holding Mofurun, she becomes lost soon finds herself standing in front of a giant tree. They are then startled by a man who asks her what she thinks of it. She tells her that is the tree which magic wands blossom from and given to a child at birth. However, he mentions that the tree has not given any wands in a hundred years. He then asks Mirai what brings her to the Magic World and she tells him she is looking for the principal to help out Riko in any way she can in return for her saving Mofurun multiple times. Suddenly, Mofurun notices that the tree begins to glow and it sprouts a magic wand for Mirai. Soon, Batty appears once again with the Yokubaru and begins to attack the school. Mirai runs to find Riko but is stopped by Batty who tells her he will take her with him by force. Riko then flies at him at full speed on her broom, knocking him over. Mirai thanks Riko for saving her and Mofurun helps them transform into Pretty Cure. After the Wand Tree shines its light into Mofurun's bow-tie, the girls' wands are turned into Linkle Sticks that they use to defeat the Yokubaru with Diamond Eternal. After this, the Kouchou enrolls Mirai into the Magic School. Relationships Asahina Mirai - Mofurun is Mirai's teddy bear, given to her by her grandmother on her first birthday. Cure Mofurun "Fluffy Mofurun! Cure Mofurun!" モフモフモフルン！キュアモフルン！ Mofumofu Mofurun! Kyua Mofurun! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Mofurun. Mofurun becomes a Pretty Cure in the movie when the Wishing Stone sparkles brightly because of her wish to be with Mirai and the others, transforming into the Linkle Stone Mofurun, which allows her to fight alongside the other Cures. Her default form is the . When Kumata destroyed her Linkle Stone and reverted back to a stuffed bear, she was revived with the wishes of her friends, also transforming the destroyed Linkle Stone into the Linkle Stone Heartful. Ruby Style is the form Mofurun used in the movie, utilizing the Linkle Stone Ruby and the power of her partners, Cure Miracle and Cure Magical. Her melee strength is increased in this form. Sapphire Style is the form Mofurun used in the movie, utilizing the Linkle Stone Sapphire. This form focuses on speed. Topaz Style is the form Mofurun used in the movie, utilizing the Linkle Stone Topaz. Like Miracle and Magical, she can use complex magic attacks in this form, which are all based on sweets. Heartful Style is the last form Mofurun used in the movie, utilizing the Rainbow Carriage and the Linkle Stone Heartful. She can perform Heartful Rainbow in this form, alongside Miracle, Magical and Felice. Attack * is the group attack Cure Mofurun performs with the others for the first time in the film.'' Etymology "''Mofu" means "fluff" and "run" could just be a suffix to make it into a name. Songs Mofurun's voice actress, Saitou Ayaka, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include group songs with Takahashi Rie, who voices Asahina Mirai, Horie Yui, who voices Izayoi Riko, and Hayami Saori, who voices Hanami Kotoha *The Secret♡Dream Waltz Duets *Sparkling Vows (Along with Takahashi Rie, Horie Yui, and Hayami Saori) *Two Wishes (Along with Takahashi Rie) Trivia *Even transformed into her human form, her insides are made out of cotton, which means she is essentially a large doll. *According to an interview with movie director Yuta Tanaka, most of the staff of Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! originally thought of Mofurun as genderless. She became a girl through the development of the series and the characters - as a fact file states, they even wanted to include a line about Mofurun saying that she is "a girl, mofu!", but did not get the chance to. **The fact file includes description of original plans for Mirai to have thought of Mofurun as a boy in her childhood, but Mofurun deciding otherwise after she became alive and telling her so in the above line. *While in previous seasons, the mascots had to transform into devices to allow their partners to transform, Mofurun is not require to do anything like that. Instead, Mirai and Riko simply have to hold one of Mofurun's paws when transforming. *Mofurun shares her voice actress with Hyuuga Minori from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. *Cure Mofurun is the first Pretty Cure to wear shorts instead of a skirt. She is followed by Cure Milky from Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. Gallery References Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:Mascots Category:Main characters